


First Date

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: First Date, M/M, Tourettes Syndrome, tourettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: Whoever said first dates were stressful never had a first date with Tourettes.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC  
> Anon asked:I was wondering if you could do a Tourette Syndrome!John (Joger perhaps?)

John let out a guttural growl, hard enough to hurt his throat before his leg flew under the table and kicked the bottom of it, causing both their plates to rattle and their drinks to spill a few drops.

Whoever said first dates were stressful never had a first date with Tourettes.

John shrunk down, mumbling a quiet apology. This was expected of course. John’s tics weren’t all that bad, only becoming obnoxious when he was nervous or agitated. And he was very nervous sitting in front of Roger at his dinner table. 

And it wasn’t even like Roger was some random bloke off the street. John had known Roger for years, playing alongside him in crowds and writing songs with him and the other 2. They were really good friends and Roger knew everything there was to know about John’s Tourettes Syndrome. 

Yet, he still wanted to puke from the embarrassment. 

Roger seemed fine though. He didn’t seem to have even the slightest bit of second hand embarrassment or anger at the fact that his table might have a dent now. Coolly, he placed a hand over John’s wringing ones and said, “Don’t apologize. ‘S fine. Now, shall we eat?” He smiled, that cute toothy smile and waggled an eyebrow at John.

John nearly jumped out of his skin but nodded, a little more vigorously than he had expected due to a tic. Before he even touched the steaming chicken and vegetables Roger so graciously cooked for them, he downed the glass of wine he had poured earlier, needing as much help from alcohol as possible. Was it too late to run?

Roger spluttered, saying, “Goodness! I can’t make you that nervous, Deacy!”

But he very much did. Roger was very attractive and insanely smart and suave and popular. He could have any woman or man with a simple beckon. 

And he was just John. Twitchy John. Tweakin’ Deacon as he was so mercilessly called in school. A bassist in a band that wouldn’t even put a microphone close to him in case his body decided to start barking mid song. He was a man who was significantly out of Roger’s league and the main reason was because he couldn’t act “normal”. 

What made this all worse was that him and Roger were real good friends. These feelings he had were not lost on Roger and John knew that.

There was an awkward silence between them, John lamenting on how he’d ruined this and they weren’t even 20 minutes in. Suddenly, Roger stood up, chair creaking as it scooted back. He grabbed his wineglass, chugging it like a frat boy at a party before looking at John with a familiar mischief in those blue eyes. 

“This whole sit down dinner thing always makes everyone nervous. I say fuck it. We’re way past that, aren’t we?” he said, eyes trained on John who could not stop jerking his shoulders.

“I think so,” John barely managed to mumble, not sure what was happening. 

“Fantastic,” Roger said with a grin, walking over to John’s side of the table and holding out a hand. “Malboros and beer it is, then?”

John nearly fainted from the relief, taking Rogers hand and letting himself be lead out. “Thank fuck,” he said which made the blond chuckle. 

The two were outside on Roger’s patio, comfortably snuggled up on a wicker couch, cigarettes hanging lazily from their lips and a beer in hand. Behind them was a trail of jackets, vests and shoes, both of them wondering why the hell they decided to dress so fancy.

Best of all, John had a lot more control of himself. In such a relaxed environment, not only did his tics come out less, he was less worried when they did. It was a vicious cycle ticing while nervous. You tic which makes you nervous and being nervous makes you tic more and you get more nervous so- you get the idea. 

Right now though? Watching the sunset in Roger’s garden, all curled up next to him, talking about whatever popped into his brain..he felt so calm. 

And even though his foot has decided to start stomping on the ground to some unheard rhythm, he can’t help but make heart eyes at Roger who’s talking about a hilarious story from his childhood. Roger didn’t even mind the loud stomping, never faltering in his story besides to look at John and say

“She said to my aunt th- God, you’re adorable. Oh shit, I said that out loud,”

John snorted, both of their faces totally not turning 6 shades of red. 

Yeah, this was a lot better than a stiff dinner with candles and wine. John started to cough coughs that he didn’t actually need, but he was grinning the whole time. 


End file.
